Mine Alone
by Little Falcon
Summary: AU... GaaSaku... One rule... a fling... is just a fling... always a fling... a cute drabble...


**Mine Alone**

_**Little Falcon:**____It's been so long since I've written my last GaaSaku one shot so I'm writing one now. I have to confess the obvious this pairing is the one I'm most comfortable with. I feel like I know the characters so well already that imagining them in an alternate universe doesn't even feel wrong. Maybe that's just how I look at things but I don't know, you tell me. But for now, please enjoy this one shot especially made for GaaSaku fanatics. Read and review guys. I really appreciate it. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Music pounded the walls, laser lights of different colors randomly passed through the dark room illuminating for a second the sweaty bodies dancing to the loud beat of the bar. Each person completely oblivious of the other dancers. Each completely enthralled by their partners. Hips gyrating. Sweat dropping. Mouths panting. It's almost like sex on the dance floor. 

The double doors open to reveal a girl about twenty with her long wavy pink hair at her bare back almost covered the angel-like wings tattoo on her flawless skin, her backless black halter top sticking to her torso like a second skin, her jeans fitted her figure so well it made other girls jealous. Her stylish boots made no sound as she walked towards the dance floor but as if sensing very presence the people parted like the red sea and the beat changed to her tune.

"There she is!" one man said as he eyed the girl from head to toe.

"Who is she?" his companion strained to see the new comer.

"Who is she?! She's Haruno Sakura. The very angel of the dance floor!" he cocked his head towards the girl as if saying _just watch and see. _

The moment the girl stepped on the dance floor. It felt like a whole new different level. Her moves were not sluttish but stylish. It made the girls frown and made the boys say "Damn girl!" No movements were wasted. It was as if even the sway of her hair was coordinated. She was damn good…

"Still need a dictionary?" the two men a while ago watched in awe as the others swayed their bodies together with hers. She was not a threat to be feared but a damn good dancer to be admired.

Men begun to flock around the center of the dance floor, hoping to dance with the _dance floor angel. _

"Ne… let's go to the other club. I heard they've got a real cool DJ!" Sakura heard one of the jealous girls say as they made their way out of the club. Clearly, with her presence theirs'- with the clothes that barely covered their bodies, was obviously forgotten. For a moment, her moves were distracted but she resumed her lively moves soon after.

_Oh…I know how good he is… _ A smile lifted her already gorgeous face as she let the music carry her body

It was her job after all- to liven up the dance floor while being a bar tender at the same time. A job she loved to do and did pretty well.

.

*****

Every body in the club jumped to the rhythm even of they are drinking their beers or talking with their companion. Their hearts beat almost at the same time as the tune. And like a cobra swayed by the flute, they swayed to the beat.

Girls danced seductively in front of him as his hands were busy with the turn tables. The lights playfully changed colors and darted in every direction as the tune changed yet again to another even better beat.

His jade eyes scanned the people lazily as his body continued to give the music the club needed. None held his attention- not even the girls that were dying just to earn his fierce glance.

"Unbelievable! Damn! That girl was HOT!" one man said to the next as he passed his phone to another. A video of a girl dancing on the dance floor.

"Just look at the body… it makes you wanna…" another said as he watched the rest of the video.

His eyes grew fiercer as he pumped up the volume of his music enough for the boys to break their conversation because they can no longer hear each other talk. His mind was completely distracted even though he flawlessly continued his turning.

…_You have no idea…_

_Flashback_

It was like the usual Friday night. More bodies on the dance floor than usual and like the usual as he began to touch the turn tables, things began to beat in a different rhythm. Customers that were sitting a while ago were now dancing on the dance floor. Tables were nearly empty as everyone was partying in the center like there's no tomorrow.

"What the hell are we doing here anyway? We work in the _other_ club might I remind you," her blond friend said in a low tone as they entered the jam packed room.

"I heard their music's good… I wanna hear it for myself," her hands rested elegantly at her slender hips as her emerald eyes wandered throughout the club. Her long pink tresses were bound sexily this time, her angel wings tattoo visible to everyone with her crisscross halter top, her long slender legs exposed with her short black skirt together with her stylish lace-up sandals.

"Ino… let's dance," Ino only smiled in reply as she saw the smirk on her friend's face. _Stand back boys and girls… let us show you how it's done. _

In the beginning, it was just the normal thing. Two girls making their way to the dance floor but the moment they started to _really _dance, people parted as if feeling the gap between their skills.

From the very beginning, her presence caught his attention. The way she carried herself. Not seductive but sexy. Calm but not arrogant. Most of all its not beautiful but breathtaking.

The moment her body begun to move with _his _beat, a smirk appeared on his handsome face. _Let's see what you got… _he changed the music midway into a different tune but still she was able to dance superbly as if nothing changed.

Never had she heard music so compatible with her moves. _No, it wasn't compatible but rather… challenging. _Every beat forces her to create an even bolder move.

The sound of people's awe and surprise did not disturb her moves. As the music ended for the normal 10 minute break, Sakura lifted her eyes to the one who was creating such unique melody.

His unruly crimson hair, the dashing kanji tattoo on his forehead and those fierce eyes that seems to see right through her.

Jade met emerald… everything vanished. The challenge was made formal with the exchange of smirks. Again, the music pounded the walls of the club and this time Ino gave way for her friend.

Their eyes never broke their connection as she claimed the dance floor and he turned those disks. Their silent challenge unknown to anyone but them. Their desire to break each other's pride seemed to have taken their battle in a new level. In the end, both their pride was abandoned, replaced by another stronger need.

"Would you look at how she moves? It was as if the music was created specifically for her alone," one man said as he drank his beer.

His hands abruptly stopped its movements as this witty girl was right in front of him.

"Not bad," he removed his headset and leaned on the table to close the distance between them. Never had a girl made him make the first move. Never… except for her.

"Right back at you," Sakura said in between her pants as she too leaned on his table. Never has she felt the urge to seduce any guy. Never… except for him.

People begun to occupy the floor again as the music resumed. No one paid attention to the intimate scene in the corner.

_It seems that his hands are not only good at turning tables… _

_Her moves are even better here than in the dance floor…_

Sunlight seeped through thin curtains and slowly crept on her tattooed back covered with love marks. His seductive lips gently kissed her bare shoulders as he called her name.

With her eyes still closed, she felt around for his body then pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "Ohayo," she finally said as she catches her breath from the intimate exchange.

"Ohayo," Gaara returned her greeting as he kissed her forehead, her cheeks then her neck. Another bout of love making began that seemed to last for the entire morning.

_End of Flashback_

Being a DJ and a bartender does not go well with the word relationship. In the end, they agreed to date non-exclusively. To able to do their job, they did not have a choice.

But as of that day, Sakura never danced intimately with another man again. The same goes with Gaara… no girl ever held his attention the way his pink hair angel did. The term non-exclusively seemed to have been forgotten.

His eyes immediately saw what he was looking for as he entered _her _club. It was as if his eyes knew where to find her despite the people flocking the place. But the sight of men dancing dangerously close around her made his blood boil and right then and there he forgot all about the non-exclusive agreement they made.

Making his way roughly through the sweat covered bodies; he caught her arm and trapped her in his embrace. "Back off, she's mine," he proclaimed with a glare that could almost kill.

Sakura knew the moment he arrived. It was as if her senses were very sensitive when it comes to him. Curious of how he might react, she danced more seductively to entice the men around her.

His actions however wasn't the way she thought he would react. After all, he _did _agree with the _non-exclusive _contract she suggested. In truth, she was just testing him. The minute he agreed… he already failed. Disappointed, she concluded that Gaara was just like the other men she met. Each only thought of ways to get under her pants. She wasn't planning on seeing him again so his appearance caught her off-guard.

"I thought we agreed to…" she was about to start but then he kissed her hard taking her breath away. Seeing this, the other men backed off and the people resume on dancing as if it was a normal occurrence.

"I want you to be mine and nobody else's," he said in between their hot kisses. Sakura pulled away just a bit to look at his face to see any hint of lie. There were none.

"I already am," she said as she pulled his shirt to initiate another lengthy passionate exchange.

"You had your chance… now, I'm never gonna let you go,"

Weeks after, Sakura became the bartender in the club Gaara was working in. She still dances occasionally but men kept their distance knowing well who owns her.

_**Little Falcon:**__ This is a cute drabble in an alternate universe. Tell me what you think… read and review please. _


End file.
